


Mr Potter

by sweeetbabe



Series: Life in Family [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetbabe/pseuds/sweeetbabe
Summary: Ginny has been having some problems during pregnancy, but she can always count on her Auror, at least that's what she expects. When that doesn't happen, the redhead has a serious complaint to make.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Life in Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893349
Kudos: 12
Collections: Harry Potter Fic, Harry Potter Smut





	Mr Potter

The road home was always a relief after a shitty day's work, having to listen to so many complaints in the middle of Monday should be a crime, Harry felt really close to sending someone shit at work and just turn his back on everyone, going back to his wife and her cozy embrace.  
He had escaped a storm when he stepped inside, wiping the dust that always accumulated in his clothes when he wore Flu, grateful for the familiar feeling when the smell of flowers hit his nose. He was at home. Alive. And that was enough.

Now that he would be a father, he was taking more care in his missions, as simple as they were. He wanted to be there for the little Potter who was to come, and for Ginny, so whenever he stepped in the whole house, the previous events - like training idiots who were afraid of him because of the scar - would just pass.

-Love? - There was no one in the kitchen, or in the living room where he landed, the baby's room was still in the mess of boxes and gifts on the floor, and the couple's room was  
intact. Harry was on alert, stabbing his wand and sniffing danger, his shoulders tense - Ginny?

-Here! - His voice sounded low, from inside their bathroom, so he went there to see her, only to find her standing in front of the mirror, wearing really attractive green lingeries, with her almost six-month-old belly showing her. Her red hair was falling down her back, and she looked a bit sad, even if Harry didn't understand the reason - he was quite excited by the sight. 

-Hey, honey, did something happen? - He kissed her head, hugging her sideways, looking at himself in the mirror with her. 

-I'm awful, aren't I? -She turned to him, brown eyes full of tears, which cut the man's heart like the sharpest knife

-What? Of course not Gin, you look incredible and--

-Do you have another woman? - Harry didn't know what to say, it was so painful and funny to see her like that, ranging from angry to sad

-Ginny, obviously not. Why would you think that? - The redhead passed him still like a tornado, going into his room and hiding inside his robe, which used to be big for her, but now served in her belly

-You don't love me anymore then? - Harry swallowed the laughter

-My love, no. Tell me, why is that? I still love you so much, and I still find you the sexiest woman-

-Then why don't you touch me anymore? I know I've been ugly, just today, such a horrible stria appeared on my waist and skies, my ass has never been so-

-Ginny, to me, you've never looked so beautiful. In fact, I think I'm falling even more in love every time I see her - Lovingly, he held his wife's face, caressing her freckled cheeks - There's no other woman my dick would go up with, not being you

-Then why aren't we using it?You haven't done anything to me for an eternity, I don't think everything you said is true - Harry felt his heart soften again, he loved her so much that it was funny to see her thinking he couldn't find her more attractive. As if the thought he had today, of her naked at his desk, had not existed.

-I thought you were tired, he'd been keeping her awake for quite some time -He calmly opened his robe, placing his hand on her warm, stretched skin, feeling no kick. It was the time he was sleeping. 

-Would we be using that time for something you know? Reading books and watching movies tires me out. There's always a man happy to have to keep his beloved feeling good about herself, having sex in everything that's place, while I need to settle for dreams - Harry raised his eyebrows, still stroking his skin calmly, descending to his waist and pulling it close

-What have you been dreaming? - He slowly kissed his neck, his warm, soft skin making him delirious. He was afraid to hurt one of them, to squeeze his belly too tight or make her uncomfortable, no matter how much Hermione told him there were right positions for it (it was a strange conversation, apparently his best friend, his son's godfather, and his brother-in-law, couldn't keep his mouth shut when it came to his wife)

-With you - Ginny softened, no matter how hard the voice remained - Why are your clothes so sexy? Argh, I hate you so much - Harry laughed nosily, still kissing his wife, raising his hands to her full breasts

-I'm sorry if I haven't made it clear how hard you still make me, and how I don't care about your stretch marks or anything else you've found in yourself. - He looked you in the deep brown eyes, smiling lightly before kissing your lips - You still make my balls hurt, as they do now, and my mind create erotic dreams at inappropriate times, like a teenager.- His wife laughed, looking genuinely ashamed, but also biting her rosy lips 

-I'm letting your balls hurt? While I fight with you? - Harry laughed, pulling her as close as he could, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting her on his lap, kissing his delicious mouth, which he loved so much and wished for

-You get sexy when you're angry - He made sure she felt it - Sorry about the last few days, really didn't want to tire you out

-Harry for love I want you to tire me - Ginny laughed, holding your face with warm, soft hands, kissing you with will - I stay home alone and my mind travels. You'd be shocked at how many places we've had sex 

-Must I worry? Something that interferes with the law? 

-Wouldn't you, if it did?

-Oh, no, actually it would be delicious to break some rules with you - The woman laughed again, unbuttoning his uniform, but then stopped in the middle of the way

-You know. I've been thinking a lot about something - Harry had kissed her neck again, so he just let out a stuffy 'hm' - I can imagine, hm. - His skin turned red and warm, which instigated him even more, coming out of the curvature of his shoulder and looking at her 

-Say, Ginny 

-I imagine myself committing a crime, you know?And then, you catch me, and since you're so pious to me, just fuck me, after I tell you how wet I get when I see you in those clothes - She'd slowly drop a finger from his jaw to the point where my chest appeared, still with her freckled red cheeks 

-You don't want me to take my clothes off, then? - He took off her robe, her shiny, smelly skin finally appearing, her breasts swelling up like they suffered in the green bra, so tempting that Harry got water in his mouth. 

-No - Ginny passed her arms around her husband's neck, kissing him with all the desire she'd been accumulating for the past few days, rubbing herself against his hard dick inside his pants, moistening the fabric with her excitement. Harry took off his wife's bra and panties, moaning loudly as he felt how wet she was, slippery and delicious. 

-Something specific? - He knew it wasn't all they could do at that moment, where her belly was a considerable size and her back was starting to hurt, but he wanted to please her, and he would do his best 

-You stay on top - Ginny was flustered, seeming not to want to undo their kiss - And hold my hands - Harry thanked for being alive. Fitting her on the sheets, putting a pillow down and keeping her comfortable, Harry prepared himself by opening the button of his pants and lowering it to half of his thighs, pulling out his hard, attention-grabbing dick, passing his finger between the folds of his beloved, feeling her lubrication 

-I missed it so much -Ginny groaned, bowing his back a little 

-Me too - Harry came in slowly, sweating with the familiar grip, moaning when his balls hit his wife's ass, her pussy accommodating him completely -You're so hot -He needed all the strength not to mock, holding his wife's fists and squeezing her hip, keeping still

-Oh... fuck me, Mr Potter - He would have laughed later at her calling him that, but now all he could do was follow the request, going in and out hard as she asked, playing with her clitoris and making her scream. The two followed at a steady pace, Ginny getting louder and louder and ready to cum, squeezing his cock inside her in a near-torture session, before finally indulging in a loud and exciting moan, which made Harry go as well. His balls thanking. When they calmed down, and Harry laid down beside her still with his dick slimy out of his clothes, his wife smiled contentedly, kissing him lovingly and playing with his dark and messy hair

-I love you Ginny - She nodded, kissing the tip of his nose

-I know.. I’m sorry about before.. You know what they say, right? Empty head.. - Harry nodded, pulling the red threads out of her face, wondering if he could love her even more

-I find you incredibly sexy, even when you call me Mr Potter. In fact, about that- He was interrupted by a pillow being thrown in his face, his wife uttering a lot of bad words.  
It was good to be alive. And at home.


End file.
